1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relative to an infant support seat, and more specifically, to an infant support seat with an adjustable seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an infant support seat is mounted on a support frame (e.g. a play yard) for a caregiver to take care of an infant. However, since the infant support seat usually serves a singular purpose as a changer, a napper, or a bassinet, it limits convenience of the infant support seat in use.